ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Poptropica: The Movie
Poptropica: The Movie is a live-action/animated comedy-drama action-adventure fantasy YouTube film directed, produced, written, and edited by Graham Burrell (ProductionPoptropica) and James Sharp (Sharpness Knight). The film is produced by Bluedog Productions, ProductionPoptropica Films, and Sharpness Knight Studios and distributed by YouTube Red. It was first released on YouTube at ProductionPoptropica's YouTube channel in 2010, with the latest version released at Sharpness Knight Studios's YouTube channel in 2016. It was based on ProductionPoptropica's original YouTube movie and the Poptropica game from Pearson Education, Inc. and Jeff Kinney, the creator of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid book series. The film follows a 14-year-old Poptropica-playing kid named Tyler who logged into his Poptropica account, but gets sucked into the computer screen and ends up inside the Poptropica universe. When Tyler ended up there, he transforms into a 2D animated Poptropican named Spotted Bubbles. It was great at first until he was trapped by an evil Master Mime, an evil criminal mastermind talking mime, who eventually trapped other kids from the real world, along with Charlie, to work as Mater Mime's slaves. They escaped out of the computer screen and back into the real world until Trent tells Tyler the legends of the World Beyond. He also said that the people from The World Beyond needed a hero to stop an evil dark lord named Sineus Dire from taking over the universe. So they entered the World Beyond, as they go on a journey to Sineus Dire's castle and defeat him. After the battle, everyone celebrated with Sineus Dire gone for good. Tyler and Trent went back to the real world, because Trent lived next door to Tyler's house as his real neighbor, and they didn't even realize it. Tyler would like to go back to his house and play Poptropica again, but then he decided to make a mark on the real world instead. He might be young, but he is indeed adventurous. The film received positive reviews from critics and Poptropica fans, who praised its story, characters, animation for the Poptropica segments, cinematography for the live-action scenes, dialogue, music, sound effects, visual effects, and its faithfulness to the Poptropica game, and over 4,000 views from YouTubers worldwide, which is considered to be an online YouTube movie success. A fully animated sequel called Tyler and Trent in Minecraft was announced in December 2016, a month after the film's release, and is scheduled to be uploaded to YouTube in 2019. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release The film was released on YouTube on November 10, 2016, and it instantly gained views, earning 100 in its first 24 hours, which is considered a good view count for the first day. Over time, the film gained more views, and as of now, has earned 4,084 views on YouTube, which is considered a success. Reception The film received mostly positive reviews, holding an 83% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 6.9/10 on IMDb. One critic says on Rotten Tomatoes "The movie stays true to the aspect of the game, which is the adventure. We actually and finally have a very good video game movie for once." External links *Sharpness Knight's draft for the movie's script *Full movie on YouTube Category:Movies Category:Poptropica Category:Films based on video games Category:Animation Category:Live-Action Category:Live-Action/Animated Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Live-action films Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:YouTube Category:YouTube Red Category:YouTube movies Category:PG Category:Tyler and Trent Category:The World Beyond Category:2016 films Category:MovieLover9000's ideas